Busted
by Amie.Xx
Summary: In FANG, before the wedding but after Max saves Fang's life. Basically FAX, with a little indication tht something is wrong with Fang- is he preparing to leave? FAXY!


**Picture the scene:**

**In FANG, Dylan has just tried to off himself and Fang is all better. Just before The wedding. I.e. Fang hasn't left yet. This is pretty pointless but I think Fang leaving was a bit rash so...**

Me no own Maximum Ride. James Patterson own Maximum Ride. I cannot put it in simpler terms 'kay?

**Max POV**

I padded bare footed down the corridor to Fang's room. The kids and Dylan had just gone out to the store to get some last minute things for the wedding. The dog's wedding- as in _for _a _dog_. I had offered to stay at home with Fang who had been acting a little off lately. Actually, he had been acting 'off' since I saved his butt. That and the fact that I was still weirded out by the whole dogs in a wedding ceremony thing.

When I reached Fangs room, I snuck in to see him immersed on some document on his laptop. I managed to tip toe behind him, trying to sneak a peek at his screen. I crept into the view of the screen to see Fang snap it shut. I swear I saw my name on the screen. He mock glared at me.

'You know,' He stated conversationally while slipping the laptop under his desk. 'You sound like a herd of elephants on your feet.'

'Fang!' I exclaimed. He laughed and dodged my attack. I growled and lunged at him but he grabbed both of my hands and pushed me onto his bed, falling ontop of me, while pinnig my arms above my head, effectively trapping me.

'Fang!' I repeated, but this time whining. I saw his facial features morph into a grin- my grin while I struggled in his grasp. He was actually quite heavy!

All of a sudden, I stopped struggling to which Fang looked at me, raising his eyebrows- his version of flat-out shock. Maximum Ride never gives up. Before he had time to voice as much, I smashed my lips onto his, smirking. For a second, he didn't respond obviously confused by my little outburst. After a moment, though, he returned the kiss with an urgent vigor, loosenging his grip on my hands to rest his hands on my lower back. _Mission Acomplished_ I thought, triumphant as I rolled over, expecting to trap Fang underneath me. What I didn't count for was for the tiny bed to suddenly stop and for me and Fang to go crahing to the ground, landing in a heap.

Noticing I was now on top of Fang and he was effectiely winded- actually, he was comically gasping for breath, looking the perfect image of a fish out of water- I took this as an opportunity and laughed.

'Pinned!' I grinned, doing a little happy dance, which in reality, was me wiggling my bum while still sitting on Fang. _Hmmm This is comfy._

In my preoccupied dancing state, Fang managed to regain his breth and roll over me so he was once again on top. _Shoot!_

'Aww crap!' I pouted.

'Why Maxie, did you want to be on top?' Fang grinned while I lay there looking horrified. _Oh no he didn't!_ I growled at him except with him on top it came out more as a half-growl-half purr. Fang smirked at me and brought his lips down on mine.

Once again, I rolled over so I was on top of him, straddling him but made no move to finish the kiss. In fact, I brought my lips down with more force, deepening the kiss. Fang's tongue traced the bottom of my lip and I greedily granted access. Our tongues battled for dominance and when he won, I could fell him smirk against my lips. In return I bit down softly on his bottom lip before continuing to explore his mouth with my tongue. For ten minutes we just continued to roll over each other, kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other.

At one point I thought I heard Fang mutter 'Sorry' before I felt a tear roll down his cheek and onto mine. If I were of right mind, this might puzzle me slightly, In fact, I probably would have questioned Fang but as it was, my hazy mind did not register this fact and I simply pushed myself against his body. Besides- Fang _never _cried. I brought him back from the dead and he didn't cry. Not. One. Tear.

I pushed myself further into his body, bringing us closer than I thought possible. We didn't break away when we heard the sound of a door slam or when our names were called repeatedly. Fang, who was now on top again only pulled away when we heard:

'Max? Fan- Oh! What the h-e-double hockey sticks? Fang and Max are Making out!' I looked up to see Nudge standing at the door trying to stifle laughter with a very red faced Dylan behind her. Me and Fang both glance at each other with the same look plastered on our faces. _Busted._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Please read my other story. Maximum Devestation: The 190th Hunger Games. I'm actually pretty proud of it!<strong>

**Review please. **


End file.
